


Dalek Tag

by Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e06 Dalek, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-01
Updated: 2005-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/Rachael%20Sabotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been too close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dalek Tag

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Brancher, and a big thank you to elynross for the beta.

Rose shut the door, then leaned heavily against it. "All right, then. What's going on?"

"Nothing!" The Doctor backed away slowly, hands in the air, until he rammed into the edge of the bed. "Ow."

"Nothing." Rose nodded sarcastically and stepped closer. "In case you haven't noticed, you just followed me into my bedroom."

"Oh." The Doctor looked around and blinked. "I suppose I have."

"Now give."

He sank onto the bed, elbows on thighs, hands dangling between his knees. "I nearly killed you down there."

Sitting beside him, Rose leaned her head on his shoulder. "Notice I'm still here."

THE END


End file.
